nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Sanguine Angel
Of those Gray Maidens who remain loyal to the ideals of Queen Ileosa, none have seen as much success as the members of the Erinyes Company. The company’s origin lies with a band of Gray Maidens led by Qualins Rachmirol, who commandeered a ship in the wake of Ileosa’s defeat and sailed to Cheliax. Her Infernal Majestrix was impressed by the soldiers’ devotion and prowess; Abrogail adopted them into the Chelish military and gave the group its new name. The Erinyes Company has expanded from its original 27 members, although not drastically, as the initiation process for new recruits is intense and often lethal. By the end, the survivors are every bit as physically and psychologically scarred as the original Gray Maidens. The company has, however, abandoned Ileosa’s doctrine of racial purity; drive and will are what make an Erinyes, not skin or shape. Elite Erinyes Company members are heartless soldiers known as sanguine angels. While the Gray Maidens were once a secular organization, the majority of the Erinyes have turned to worship the infernal demigoddesses known as the Queens of the Night. These vengeful devils reward the company’s elite with infernal powers. Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a sanguine angel, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Alignment: Lawful evil, lawful neutral, or neutral evil. Armor Proficiency: Proficient with heavy armor. Base Attack Bonus: +5. Feats: Gray Maiden Initiate, Improved Shield Bash, Weapon Focus (longsword) or Weapon Focus (bastard sword). Gender: Female. Language: Infernal. Class Skills The sanguine angel’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Diplomacy (Cha), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (local) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Perception (Wis), and Sense Motive (Wis). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the sanguine angel prestige class. Hardened Heart (Ex) A sanguine angel adds twice her class level to the DC of any attempt to Intimidate her. Maiden’s Shield (Ex) A sanguine angel is treated as if she had the Two-Weapon Fighting feat as long as she is using a longsword or bastard sword, and a shield. This allows her to take feats that require Two-Weapon Fighting as a prerequisite without meeting the Two-Weapon Fighting or Dexterity prerequisites, but she benefits from such feats only when she’s wielding a longsword or bastard sword and shield. Tyrant’s Discipline (Ex) At 2nd level, a sanguine angel draws upon her indoctrination, tactical training, and devotion to tyranny to develop potent talents. A sanguine angel selects a discipline from the following list at 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter. Castling: When the sanguine angel takes a 5-foot step, she can step into the space of a willing, adjacent ally. If she does, that ally immediately takes a 5-foot step into the sanguine angel’s former space without spending an action to do so. Driving Assault: When making a full attack, the sanguine angel can take a -2 penalty on melee attack rolls for 1 round. If she does, the first time in that round that she hits a creature of her size or smaller with a melee attack, she can attempt a bull rush combat maneuver check to push the creature back 5 feet. She gains a +2 bonus on this combat maneuver check and does not provoke attacks of opportunity when performing the bull rush, but regardless of the result, she cannot push the target further than 5 feet. If the sanguine angel pushes a creature in this way, she can immediately move into its space without provoking attacks of opportunity. Erinyes Fury: The sanguine angel can enter a dispassionate, murderous state. This functions as the dreadnought barbarian’s dead calm ability and is usable for a number of rounds each day equal to twice her class level. If the sanguine angel has levels in barbarian and has the dreadnought archetype, her sanguine angel levels instead stack with her barbarian levels to determine the duration of her rage. Furious Huntress: The sanguine angel adds her Strength bonus, rather than her Dexterity bonus to attack rolls made with bows. Kinslayer: The sanguine angel gainsFavored Enemy against her own creature type, using her Sanguine Angel level as her Ranger level. Once selected, This favored enemy type does not change. If she has levels in Ranger, these levels stack for the purposes of progression. Merciless Massacre: When the sanguine angel hits a shaken creature with a melee attack or reduces a creature to negative hit points with a melee attack, as a swift action she can deal additional damage to that creature equal to 1d8 + her class level. Queen’s Sword: The sanguine angel’s weapon training bonus with heavy blades increases by 1. The sanguine angel must have at least 4 levels in this prestige class and have the weapon training (heavy blades) class feature to select this discipline. The sanguine angel can select this discipline a second time when her class level is 8th level or higher. Unyielding: While wearing Gray Maiden plate, the sanguine angel gains DR 1/-. The character must have at least 6 levels in this prestige class to select this discipline. The damage reduction increases to DR/2 at 8th level and to DR/3 at 10th level. This damage reduction does not stack with damage reduction granted by other sources. Armored Angel (Ex) At 3rd level, a sanguine angel gains the armor training class feature, treating her class level as her fighter level while wearing Gray Maiden plate. If the sanguine angel has levels in another class that grants the armor training class feature, the levels stack to determine its benefits, but only when she is wearing Gray Maiden plate. Eye of Mahathallah (Su) Sanguine angel’s keen eyes pierce all deception. At 5th level, a sanguine angel gains Alertness as a bonus feat and gains a +4 profane bonus on Will saves against illusions. In addition, once per day as a swift action, the sanguine angel can gain the benefits of the true seeing spell for a number of rounds equal to her class level. Mystique (Ex and Sp) At 7th level, a sanguine angel gains a +4 bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks against targets of the same creature type as the sanguine angel. Once per day, the sanguine angel can use dominate person as a spell-like ability (CL = her character level). Hollowness (Ex) At 9th level, a sanguine angel gains Diehard as a bonus feat. In addition, she gains a +4 profane bonus on saving throws against emotion and pain effects, and she is immune to fear effects. Angel of Death (Su) At 10th level, a sanguine angel’s type changes to outsider (devil, evil, extraplanar, lawful), though they do not gain the benefits of the devil subtype; and Hell becomes her native plane. She gains fire resistance 30, telepathy with a range of 50 feet, and the see in darkness universal monster ability. Ebon-feathered wings emerge from the sanguine angel’s back, granting her a fly speed of 50 feet with good maneuverability.